Naruto's Death and Funeral
by Azraelean
Summary: My first Foray into Songfiction. Song is Behind Blue Eyes. Please Read and Review.


The Death of Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze

_**A.N. This Idea came to me while browsing the Naruto Fics My first Song fic so Review afterward.**_

Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze was dead. He knew when he heard that Killer Bee was Captured and his Biju Extracted. He knew that if his Sensei was Dead, what Chance did He have. He had Finally achieved his Dream of becoming Hokage for a single Day.

Then he went out to the field of battle to fight against Madara. He merely said to the man, "No more Pawns, No more Games. "

Naruto ended both their lives on that field. He used the only thing that he knew could Possibly Kill Madara, The Dead Demon Consuming Seal, his Fathers own Sealing jutsu to imprison Madara in the Stomach of the Shinigami. Hinata, His Wife who was Currently Pregnant with Their first Child, Cried out in anguish when she Found the Body. She knew he was dead. Her only love was dead.

The Entire Village was in mourning, He was truly his father's Son. They both looked the same, they both used the same Jutsu, and they both died for The Village Hidden in the Leaf. Protecting it from the attack of a true monster, the boy looked peaceful in death. Sakura was too shocked to see him lying there looking as if nothing was wrong with him. Kakashi was broken fully now. The seal, once only showing when he was using his Chakra, now was a permanent fixture of his body.

His plan had been pure genius, Since Madara seemed to be a soul without a body, and Naruto deduced that a Jutsu that targeted the soul would be the only thing that would work on him. The Shinigami was missing a soul of a deceased man. He would finally collect.

The last Uchiha, Sasuke was still at large, but he would learn of Naruto's Death, and he would come to the Funeral, He owed the blond his life, how could he miss the commemoration of his death. All of those he wished to kill were dead.

The entire village mourned him. No one was suffering under the delusion that the Village was better off without the "Demon." He was considered an even larger hero than his father. His father had postponed Madara's Destruction of the World. Naruto ended the man's accursed existence.

The world seemed to be mourning now. Naruto had spread a vast network around Hi no Kuni and Beyond. Having traveled with Jiraiya for Two and a Half years Therefore the Funeral had to be held outdoors. Princesses, Bridge Builders, A Chili Chef, and Kage all lined up for The Funeral. The entirety of Name no Kuni was mourning.

Naruto's Widow, Hinata Namikaze was the last person to pass the casket.

Afterward, the Coffin was lowered into the soil. When the last shovelful of dirt was atop the coffin, Hinata came to the front of the crowd. Speakers started playing music. She opened her mouth and started to sing.

"No one knows what its like  
To be the bad man  
To be the sad man  
Behind blue eyes

After the first verse, Sasuke started to sing with Hinata.

No one knows what its like  
To be hated  
To be fated  
To telling only lies

Tsunade started to sing next.

But my dreams  
They aren't as empty  
As my conscience seems to be

I have hours, only lonely  
My love is vengeance  
That's never free

Konahamaru was the next to sing,

No one knows what its like  
To feel these feelings  
Like I do  
And I blame you

The Raikage, who knew well of the Blonds pain, having watched his brother go through the same treatment started next.

No one bites back as hard  
On their anger  
None of my pain and woe  
Can show through

Gaara and his delegation started next.

But my dreams  
They aren't as empty  
As my conscience seems to be

I have hours, only lonely  
My love is vengeance  
That's never free

The rest started singing next

No one know what its like  
To be mistreated  
To be defeated  
Behind blue eyes

And no one knows how to say  
That they're sorry  
And don't worry  
I'm not telling lies

But my dreams  
they aren't as empty  
as my conscience seems to be

I have hours; only lonely  
My love is vengeance  
That's never free

Everyone cut off at the last verse save for Hinata who sang alone the last verse

No one knows what its like  
To be the bad man  
To be the sad man  
Behind blue eyess


End file.
